The Evil Within
by Crafty Gurl
Summary: Amara is badly hurt and michelle feels like its her falt. A New evil...or is just an old one reborn? Please R&R good reviews to contune
1. Lady Esmeralda

1.1  
  
Serena and Rini were fighting over Darien. Rini mumbled, "I can't…No! I wont believe you my mother Serena" "What Was That You Said Little Punk!!!!" Serena Yelled in a mad fit. With that Darien jumped up and said "Knock If of You Two!!" And with that both became quit and Started eating once more. After lunch Serena planed tacking Rini To see Hotaru. "I am so excised to see my friend Hotaru again!" Rini boasted. "you two have become really good friends huh…Rini?" Darien asked "She my best friend in entire world" Rini said happily.  
  
After they were all done Serena, Darien, and Rini all went to the park. Hotaru was by the front gate looking fore them "Hay Hotaru!" Rini Yelled running at her friend "Oh, hi Rini" Hotaru replied happily. Rini gave Hotaru a big hug. The two friends giggled happily. "So what to you want to do Hotaru?" Rini asked "I…I don't know…what is there to do?" Hotaru replied "Why don't we all get are fortune told" Serena sad pointing to a fortuneteller's tent. Rini pondered, "Who asked you Serena?" "It sounds kina fun don't you think Rini?" Hotaru asked "Oh, yah it dose" Rini giggled. With that they all walked over to the dark purple tent.  
  
"Lets see the fortune tellers name is Lady Esmeralda" Darien said after reading the bored by front of the tent. Serena and Darien went in first. The room was dark and eerie. "Come and sit down…Serena…Darien" said a mysterious woman's voice "how did you know are names?!" Serena asked clinging to Darien's arm. "Its my job to know those kind of things for I am Lady Esmeralda" said the voice. All Serena and Darien cold see id two chars and a crystal ball. They sat down in the two wooden chars. "Your love is truly strong it has survived many hard times…but the hardest is yet to come" The crystal ball lit up in many different colors "Look if you dare" Serena and Darien look at each other nodded and looked deep into the mist of the crystal ball. They saw Rini dispersing into a black hole Followed by Hotaru. "Times Up…Next" said Lady Esmeralda "what tell me what was that means! Please tell me!" Serena asked very worried like "Sorry Times up I can't tell you any more" Esmeralda replied "I sure it was nothing Serena" Darien said to comfort her. "How much do we owe you miss?" Darien asked Lady Esmeralda "Its on me" She answered with an evil grin.  
  
As soon as they got out the tent. "Our turn" Rini said "You two sure took a lot of time" they were about to enter the tent when Serena yelled out to them "Don't go in there" "Come on Serena you had your turn now its ours…ok?" Rini replied. Then Rini and Hotaru entered the tent. "Darien what do you think Lady Esmeralda meant by 'the hardest is yet to come', and what is going to happen to Rini and Hotaru? I don't like this at all" Darien gave Serena a hug and said "what ever she meant I am sure we can over come it" Serena nodded "I am sure your right"  
  
****************  
  
"Welcome I been expending you tack a set" said Lady Esmeralda to Rini and Hotaru. They sat down in the same old wooden chars that Daren and Serena sat in. Rini wisped to Hotaru "This is so cool" Hotaru nodded smiling. "I see you two have a usual past…am I right?" Lady Esmeralda asked. "I guess you cold say that" Hotaru answered looking at Rini a little socked. "Look in to my crystal ball to see your future if you dare" Rini and Hotaru looked deep into the crystal ball mesmerized by the colors. Lady Esmeralda gave off an evil grin as she pulsed a red button under the table. That button activated the crystal ball true purpose and sucked Rini and Hotaru inside its surface trapping them!  
  
Lady Esmeralda picked up the crystal ball carefully and said "At last! I finely have you two!" Then she dispread into a black hole.  
  
*******************  
  
Serena said "Darien they been in there a long time I am getting worried I don't trust that Lady Esmeralda " Darien looking concern said "Me to, maybe we should go check on them" Serena nodded. Then she opened the Curtin to look in. The tent was totally empty! "Rini! Hotaru! Were you two?! Darien there gone" Serena Hollered "What?! There Gone?!" Darien said very shocked and then he looked in the tent "Were did they go?! We have to find them!" "Darien…I am…worried…what cold of happened to them?! It…its like the vision we saw in that stupid crystal ball…" Serena begun to cry. Darien gave her a comforting hug and said, "We will find them no matter what it tacks…I gust know it"  
  
***************  
  
Lady Esmeralda reaped in what looked like an old spooky mansion. "Good work Lady Esmeralda! I knew you would not fail me. You sail be known for your deeds." Said a creepy female voice. "Hear they are just as you wanted" Lady Esmeralda put the crystal ball to the table in front of the Woman. "You may go now." said the Voice "Yes my queen" Lady Esmeralda said then she vanished once more. 


	2. The Mysterious Woman

Serena & Darien had a long drive to Raye's temple. Serena had called a meeting there but she did not tell them why. "Ok meatball head why are we all hear?" Raye asked as soon as they got there. "I want to know that two"Lita replied  
  
"Hay were Rini…you two?" Amy asked "Oh…well…t...t…that's…w…w…why" Serena said tearfully "What happened?" Mina asked "Rini and Hotaru been kidnapped" Darien said "WHAT?!" all the girls said at once  
  
"How did it happen?" Mina asked "Well there was this fortuneteller 'Lady Esmeralda' and when Rini and Hotaru when it was there turn to there fortunes told, they went in to the purple tent and after a wile I went to check on them and…t…they…w…were…gone" Serena said in a sad voice.  
  
"Come on moon face don't be so said we will find them were ever they are" Said a voice coming from the corner of the room "Yah sadness doesn't suite you Serena" said another voice "Amara! Michelle! What are you two doing here?!" Serena exclaimed "We heard there was a meeting, so we diced to check it out to see if we might be able to help, and we overheard everything" Michelle answered. Amara nodded.  
  
*******************  
  
The Mysterious Woman's hand beckoned the crystal ball to come forth. Them all of a sudden the crystal ball flouted in mid air tows the hand. "Help! Some one please Help us! Sailor moon please Serena help us momma" Rini yelled beating on the inside of the crystal ball with Hotaru. "Calm down you two will be freed soon" the Woman said with a evil grin.  
  
****************************  
  
After they all arrived at the park "Ok were was the tent?" Mina asked "Over their" Darien said pointing to a little discoloration in the grass "Neptune Planet Power" Michelle yelled as she transformed in to Sailor Neptune! She pulled out a pretty mirror said "Aqua Mirror Reflector!" Sailor Neptune eyes widened when she saw how Rini and Hotaru got sucked in side the crystal ball, then Lady Esmeralda's escape though the black hole. "Amy I need you to Transform. Esmeralda escaped in a black hole" said Neptune "Right…Mercury Planet Power!" Amy said as she transformed into Sailor Mercury. She took out her mini computer and started analyzing the spot. "Its is closed" 


	3. The Two Princess of Darkness

************* Later that day*********  
  
With an evil grin the mysterious woman put the crystal ball in a weird looking machine filled with dark energy. "If my calculations are right this should do the trick my queen." said an odd looking minion. The machine started to vibrate. a flash of dark light came out like lighting, stuck the odd looking minion, and turn it in too dust. "How Amusing"  
  
***************************  
  
Serena was having trouble sleeping. She was tossing and turning half of the night. Then all of a sudden she saw that vision that was in the crystal ball and she heard Rini's voice asking for her for help. Serena woke up panting and in a cold sweat. She picked up the phone and stated to call Darien. Then for some reason she stopped. She told herself it was just a dream…  
  
****************************  
  
"Arise my two princesses of darkness" said the evil queen. Two black lighting bolts came from the crystal ball. Forming two beautiful young woman one with a black star on her fore head and the other one had a black upside down crescent-moon mark on hers.  
  
******************************  
  
The first thing Serena did when the sun got up was tell Luna about her dream "Luna, I saw that vision again" "That one you wand Darien saw in that Lady crystal ball?" Luna asked "Ya…but the part that got to me was I heard Rini asking me for help…Luna, I worried about them" Serena said "So am I Serena…. so am I"  
  
*************************  
  
"Welcome back, I have awaked the evil that has been locked deep inside you two, and your no longer known as 'Rini and Hotaru'. You shall now be known as the two princess of darkness. I am an the queen, you two may call me 'Neo Queen Beryl' daughter of Queen Beryl archenemy of Queen Serenity, and her daughter Princes Serena. Now you two shall called Wicked Lady and Mistress 9 once more" said the evil queen  
  
"Queen Serenity was killed but her daughter Princess Serena lives and she was the one who brought death of my deer mother…That why I called union you two my two princesses. You two shall be the greatest evil dowel ever." "Yes Mother we under stand we shall slay Princess Serena in your name" said Wicked Lady and Mistress 9. "We shall make you proud dark mother"  
  
*************************  
  
Serena sighed, "I have to call Darien and the girls. Were spouses to get together and talk about what we are going to do about this" Luna nodded "sounds like a good idea" Serena walked over and picked up the phone to call them about the meeting. Then Serena and Luna left to meet Darien and the girls at arcade.  
  
Serena was walking slowly because she was worried. When a yellow convertible pulled up. "Want a ride to the arcade moon face?" Amara said "Sure" Serena said as she got in. "How are you doing?" Michelle asked "It's been hard I hardly got any sleep last night I had a weird dream" Serena replied  
  
A black fog covered the road. Michelle had slammed on her brakes. Then two misty female figures appeared out of nowhere floating in mid air "Who are you?" Amara yelled "We are the two princesses of darkness." said the female figures "What do you want?" Michelle asked " Funny that you should ask us that" said the princesses of darkness  
  
"Enough of this…. Moon Crystal Power!" Serena yelled out  
  
"Neptune Star Power" Michelle yelled out  
  
"Uranus Star Power" Amara yelled out  
  
*They all transformed in to Sailor Solders*  
  
Sailor moon yelled, "Show yourselves!" "Are you sure you want that Sailor Moon?" said a filmier voice that gave sailor moon the chills. "Remember me?" Wicked Lady said as she came in to a clearing "No!! It can't be!" Sailor moon yelled out horrified Neptune asked, "Who is she Sailor Moon?" Wicked Lady giggled and said, "Wicked Lady is my name I think you already know my sister…Mistress 9"  
  
Neptune and Uranus's eyes widen as Mistress 9 came in to focus giggling. "If Mistress 9 is Hotaru…then Wicked Lady is Rini! Uranus said shocked. Neptune and Uranus looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon nodded "It's a long story, it all happed before we met"  
  
*********************  
  
"Where's Serena? She should have been hear by know…she is late even for her" Raye asked the other girls (and Darien). "I am worried…maybe we should go look for her?" Amy said. They all nodded. "Maybe she still home" Lita assumed "Cold be, lets check" Mina replied  
  
*They all got in Darien's car and drove to Serena's house*  
  
"Hello, Miss. Serena's mom is Serena hear" Raye asked Serena's mom "She left a while ago the meet up with you guys…why what happed to her? Is she ok?" Serena mom said in a worried voice "Oh, no she just late" Lita said "Are your sure everything's ok?" "I hope so" Mina blurted out Rye cover Mina mouth "I am sure she's fine come on lets go" they all said "Bye" and waved as they all walked back to Darien's car and drove off. "Bye" Serena's mom said a little surprised.  
  
One the way back they saw the weird fog and overheard some laughing. "I sense an evil presence hiding in that fog" Raye announced "better transform and see what going on" Amy suggested, they all nodded  
  
"Mercury Star Power"  
  
"Mars Star Power"  
  
"Venus Star Power"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power"  
  
*They all transformed in to Sailor Solders* 


	4. Sailor Moon Captured!

"Lets go" Lita said "Right" they all said at once. They ran into the dark fog. "Sailor Moon, Neptune, Uranus!" all inners said at once "Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter!" Sailor moon said happily "Quiet!" Mistress 9 yelled as she threw a black lighting bolt at them all! Then a red rose stopped it "Tuxedo Mask!" all the Shouts said "Why are you hear?" said tuxedo Mask  
  
"We came here for only one reason, to get for even for the death of our Dark Grandmother" Wicked Lady said as she looked at Sailor Moon with a very disused look on her face. "Huh? 'Dark Grandmother' who is that?" said Sailor Moon.  
  
"Don't act so dumb Princess Serena! You know we are talking about Queen Beryl" Sailor Moon said, "Rini, Hotaru what happened to you two" With a mad look on her face Wicked lady said "I am not Rini!! I am only a part of her. I am the evil part that she tucked deep inside of her. If you destroy us Rini and Hotaru will never be the same.  
  
Mistress 9 said, "We have took the form of there former evil and we have come for you Princess" Wicked lady scooped Sailor Moon from the back. Mistress 9 put handcuffs on Sailor Moon, and Wicked Lady put what looked like a collar around her neck. Sailor moon yelled out to her friends. But by the time they could react Wicked Lady pulled her into a black hole in a flash all three dispread.  
  
The Sailor Shouts shouted, "Sailor Moon!!" you cold see tuxedo's eyes thro his mask as be said, "S…S…Serena!" Luna, Diana and Artemis's eyes got watery "What are we gonna do know?" Luna pleaded  
  
******************  
  
  
  
"I see you brought me a little present…haven't you two?" Said Neo Queen Beryl seeing that they had Sailor Moon all changed up "Yes we have" Mistress 9 said as Wicked Lady pointed at Sailor Moon. Sailor moon looked in shock because Neo Queen Beryl looked incidental to her Mom Queen Beryl "Perfect! Now remove her broach, it is the source of her power"  
  
Sailor Moon Stood up and said "No, I wont let you do this! Were are the rest of Rini and Hotaru?" Neo Queen Beryl laughed "Do you really what to see them?"  
  
Sailor Moon thought "What is she up two?" 


	5. Crystal Ball

"Don't worry Sailor Moon you will see them soon…but first," Neo Queen Beryl said as she raised her hand and the crystal ball floated out of the machine and into her hands. "Come forth Lady Esmeralda" in a flash Lady Esmeralda appeared "you called me my queen" Lady Esmeralda said as she bowled gracefully in front of Neo Queen Beryl "I want you to take care of Sailor Moon's friends" Neo Queen Beryl said with n evil grin "It will be my pleasure, Neo Queen Beryl" said Lady Esmeralda "Good, now go…by the way Lady Esmeralda do not let me down" Lady Esmeralda nodded right before she disappeared  
  
**************************  
  
Lady Esmeralda reappeared in the fog smirking at her soon to be victims. "This job will be a lot more fun then my last one." She thought. Then she emerged from the fog, saying "Hello Sailors" Tuxedo Mask yelled at the sight of her "Lady Esmeralda!" Lady Esmeralda giggles evilly and said, "I see you remember me…Darien" they all looked at Lady Esmeralda. Jupiter yelled out, "You're the one who kidnapped Rini and Hotaru!"  
  
Tuxedo mask asked Lady Esmeralda "What did you to Sailor Moon?" Lady Esmeralda looked at him and said, "I have done nothing, will do nothing to your precious Princess. It is not me who wants her live" Uranus looked at her and said, "Then why are you hear?" Lady Esmeralda gave of an evil smile "I was hoping one of you would ask" She started of laugh. The Sailors Solders looked at each other wondering what was so funny  
  
Then Lady Esmeralda said as she threw a black thunderbolt at Neptune. Uranus jumped in front of her tacking a direct hit! Uranus fell the ground wounded "Uranus!" Neptune shouted out her eyes got watery as she knelling down next to Uranus. "Your gonna pay for that" Neptune said as she stood up then shouted "Neptune Deep Submerge!" what looked like a blue ball made of water came out her hands flying at Lady Esmeralda.  
  
She absorbed it! Lady Esmeralda giggled and then said "Your pretty attacks wont harm me, they will only give me more power" All the Shouts gasped "There must be a way to defeat her" Mercury said as she pulled out her mini computer and started scanning. "I don't see it, Neptune why don't you try your mirror" Neptune nodded took out a pretty looking mirror then she shouted out "Aqua Mirror Reflector" Neptune pointed the mirror at Lady Esmeralda but all she saw was the refection of the crystal ball.  
  
"I don't understand" Neptune said to the other Scouts. Uranus got up stand  
  
and said "there must be a way to defeat her"  
  
***************************  
  
Sailor Moon told asked Neo Queen Beryl "What are you gonna do with me?" Neo Queen Beryl giggled and said with an evil smile "I haven't decided yet…" Then she started to laugh "But first Wicked Lady remove her broach…now! "  
  
Wicked lady reached for Sailor Moon's broach and then all a sudden a flash of light came from the crystal. Then Wicked Lady said "I…I…I can't its to powerful" Neo Queen Beryl pointed to Mistress 9 and said "Help your sister, with your power combined you two can tack it" Mistress 9 nodded then took Wicked Lady's hand lending her power.  
  
Wicked Lady tried it once more. But this time when the crystal flashed it did not startle her. Sailor Moon reached out to hold her hand and to stop her. As soon as there hands touched Sailor Moon's chains dispread then turned in to Neo Queen Serenity and said "Rini, Hotaru"  
  
The crystal ball broke! Releasing two misty forms. One went into Wicked Lady. The other one went into Mistress 9.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
About the same time the crystal ball broke Lady Esmeralda cried "NO" as she disappeared in to darkness never to be seen ever again. The Scouts just stood there socked looking at each other wondering what happened. 


	6. Neo Queen Serenity

A bright Light filled the room. Neo Queen Beryl gasped as Wicked Lady turned into back into Rini, and Mistress 9 turned back into Hotaru. Neo Queen Serenity eye's got a watery as she said, "I am so happy, that you two are free once more" Rini and Hotaru smiled. Neo Queen Beryl stood up Yelled, "How dare you, brake my spell! Know you all shall die!" Neo Queen Serenity said, "This is our fight…please…let them go…they have done nothing to you"  
  
Rini eyes got watery as she said, "Mamma…" Hotaru looked over at Rini, and then she put a hand her shoulder, as she said, "I am sure she knows what she is doing." Then she looked at Neo Queen Serenity and thought, "At least I hope she dose" Then Rini said in a fake happy tone "Hotaru, I know your right." Then her tone suddenly saddened as she said "But still…" Hotaru nodded and said, "I understand"  
  
*************************  
  
"W…What happened!? Were did she go?" Jupiter asked the other scouts. Mars replied "I don't know? Maybe its some kind of trap." Then Venus said, "We should keep an eye out" They all nodded  
  
Mercury asked, "Uranus are you ok?" Uranus answered "I…I…I think so" Then after she said that she blacked out! "Uranus!" Neptune called out. She grabbed Uranus right before she hit the ground! Everyone watched as Uranus turned back in to. All the sailor scouts gasped. Tuxedo Mask told Neptune, "You better get her to a hospital"  
  
Neptune nodded then she turned back into Michelle. As Michelle turn around heading for her car a small tear dripped down her cheek. Then she said to her self "Please be aright … Amara"  
  
*********************************  
  
Neo Queen Beryl raised her arm, and doing so all the dark energy came out from the machine. Forming some kind of energy ball in her hand! Then she said, from the machine "I shall not spar nobody!"  
  
Neo Queen Serenity stood up, closed her eyes, and said, "No I wont let you hurt anyone anymore!" Then she took her Imperium Silver Crystal. Rini yelled out to her. But all Neo Queen Serenity did was to give her a loving smile and said, "Small Lady, don't worry…I wont let her harm you" All Rini whispered to herself, "Its not that…Its just even I know that you know what your doing…I cant help but worry when you use that crystal…" 


	7. Danger

Neo Queen Beryl snapped her fingers. A creepy looking cage came out of the ground, trapping Rini and Hotaru inside. "If you win they are liberated to exit…But if I win they are mine to do as I see fit" a wicked smirk came over her face. After that Neo Queen Serenity said, "Then I shall not let you be successful"  
  
Rini tried to grab one of the cage's bars. But as soon as Rini touched it she felt weaker, and the dark energy ball got bigger! Hotaru tried to pull Rini away from the bars, but when she came in contact with her most of her energy was drained to! The energy ball just got bigger and stronger. Rini and Hotaru fainted. Neo Queen Beryl grinned and said, "My cage's bars absorbed their energy." Neo Queen Beryl lowered her arm so it was in front of Neo Queen Serenity.  
  
*************************  
  
Michelle finely arrived at St. Joe Hospital. She carried Amara inside where she was put in an emergency medicinal room. Michelle fond herself in a waiting room Filling out some of Amara's paperwork. She sighed and whispered to herself, "…Amara…thank you…. for saving me…please pull though…" She was in so much grief hadn't realized a tear running down her cheek. All of a sudden she felt a warm and friendly hand on her shoulder. Michelle put her hand over the hand and said "Amara…" she turned her head "Oh…. Hello…Darien…girls…why are you guys hear?"  
  
Mina asked, "Michelle…are you ok? You're crying…" Michelle wiped the tear away, then said, "I am fine…" Amy asked, "How is Amara?" Michelle answered, "I wish…I knew"  
  
Darien all of the sudden looked up at the ceiling in a worried face. Lita asked, "Darien? What's the matter?" Daren closed his eyes and said, "Serena…is in serious danger…I can feel it."  
  
  
  
********************************  
  
Neo Queen Serenity raised her crystal high over her head. The crystal gave off an extremely intense glow. Neo Queen Beryl gave off a awfully sinister snicker, as she raised her other arm to help hold up the energy ball. Neo Queen Serenity lowered her arms to face Neo Queen Beryl. Two flashes of light came out of the objects and, it covered the room one was a unnatural dark light and the other a blinding clear light.  
  
******************  
  
The entire incident keeps flashing in Michelle mind over and over again. She continued on asking herself, "Why…Why she have to sacrifice herself to save me?" Then she looked up at Darien and told him, "Theirs no way we can help Serena, but nevertheless I certain she is tacking excellent care of Rini and Hotaru" Darien nodded  
  
********************  
  
The lights slowly faded in to nothingness. Neo Queen Beryl was no were to be seen. All that was left of her was a small pile of dust and a pretty little ruby ring. Neo Queen Serenity was standing very still her eyes were dull. The crystal lost it shine as it fell to the ground. Neo Queen Serenity fell backwards! Her dress turned into pink ribbons. Then the ribbons transformed into her school uniform.  
  
The cage disappeared back into the earth. Rini started to move. She sat up and rubbed her head and mumbled, "Wha…What happened?" she looked around and saw her friend, "H…H…Hotaru!" she shook her viscerally "Come on Hotaru…Wake Up!" A couple of tears ran down Rini's cheek. Hotaru lifted her hand and put it over Rini's cheek "Rini, Don't cry" Rini smiled, grave Hotaru a big hug and said, "I am so glad that your all right." Hotaru smiled.  
  
Rini looked around the room once more looking fore Neo Queen Serenity. She gasped when she saw Serena. Serena was lying motionless. Rini ran over to her praying for her to be all right.  
  
Hotaru looked at Serena, and then she asked Rini "Is she?" Rini picked up Serena cold hand to see if there was a pulse. She felt an awfully sluggish rhythm. "She is still alive…but she is extremely weak" Then she looked over to Hotaru and asked her "Can you help her" Hotaru replied, "I will try." 


	8. Ruby Ring

Hotaru placed both hands over Serena and said, "Hear goes nothing" As spark of energy came from her fingertips and then it was absorbed into Serena's body. Following that Hotaru felt a little week, but she was feeling good enough to tough it out.  
  
After a few minutes Serena let out a small moan, and started to move a bit. At that moment Rini gave Hotaru a big hug and said, "You did it!! Thank you so much!" Hotaru joyfully smiled.  
  
Serena rubbed her head and slowly sat up. She looked at Rini then at Hotaru. Then she smiled and said, "See? I told you I knew what I was doing" Rini and Hotaru's eyes got watery as they gave her a big hug.  
  
*******************  
  
Michelle saw a nurse coming out of the room. She ran up to her and asked her, "How is she? Is she gonna be alright?" The nurse looked down at her clipboard. After that she fixed her eyes on Michelle and opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
  
Michelle looked back at the nurse and said, "Still to soon to know?" The nurse nodded and said. "Yes, I'm afraid so…but we are doing everything we can" Michelle just looked at her in disbelief.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Hotaru got up and looked around and said, "How are we gonna get out of hear?" Serena and Rini looked at each other dumbfounded. Serena and Rini stood up and looked around and then Rini said, "I don't know"  
  
Hotaru saw the ruby ring. She went over to it and looked at it. Serena saw how Hotaru was looking at the ring and said, "What are you thinking…Hotaru?" Hotaru looked closely at the ring and said, "This ring might be the key to get out of hear"  
  
Rini and Serena went over by Hotaru to look at the ring. All of a sudden the ring lifted of the ground, and, floated in midair. Serena eye's dimmed as she reached out to grab the ring. Rini yelled out to her, but Serena could not hear her.  
  
The tip of Serena's finger touched the ring. The ring slid on her finger. Serena eye's returned back to normal. Rini and Hotaru looked at her and asked her if she was ok. Serena said, "I…I now know how to get out of hear"  
  
Hotaru and Rini looked at each other and, then they looked at Serena. Rini asked her, "How?" Serena looked at the ring then looked at Rini and said, "I don't know…It has to do with this ring somehow" Serena raised her hand and, a black hole appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Serena said, "Its our portal home" Rini and Hotaru walked in the direction of the black hole.  
  
Then tried to take the ring off. Serena said, "It wouldn't budge" 


	9. Rini & Hotaru are back!

Rini and Hotaru were just about to enter the black hole and then stopped when Serena said that that she cold not remove that ring. They started to turn to walk toward her. But some weird force pushed them in to the black hole.  
  
Serena yelled out as she dashed to the back hole to try to save them, but it closed up before she cold got there. Serena looked at were the black hole was as an eerie feeling came to her. A feeling that she was not alone.  
  
************************  
  
Rini and Hotaru held each other hands as they fell ther way in to the darkness of the black hole.  
  
***********************  
  
Michelle sighed and went back to her seat. Amy looked at her and, asked, "How is she doing?" Michelle looked at the floor with watery eyes she said, "I don't know yet" Everyone looked at the floor.  
  
Darien got up and stepped outside to get a bit fresh air. He looked up at the sky and sighed. He felt Serena was in danger but he cold not help her.  
  
**************************  
  
Rini and Hotaru saw a tiny spark of light. It was slowly getting bigger by the second. The light got so bright that they had to squint their eyes. The light grew and grew. Until they were completely surrounded in it and with a blink of an eye the light was gone and they were standing about five feet away from Darien!  
  
Darien looked down from the sky and said, "Oh, Hi Rini, Hotaru" he was about to go back in the hospital and stopped and said, "Rini, Hotaru?!"  
  
He ran up to the two girls and bent down to give them a big hug. Then he looked around hoping to see Serena with them. Not seeing her asked them wears She at. Rini and Hotaru looked at each other. Rini looked at Darien with watery eyes and said, "She still there…"  
  
Darien looked back at Rini and asked her, "There? Where's there?" Hotaru looked at Rini then at Darien and said, "We don't quite know"  
  
Darien looked at them and nodded. Then he pointed to the hospital and said, "at least your are safe…why don't we go inside and you two can tell the girls what happened"  
  
Rini and Hotaru nodded then they went inside.  
  
Darien looked over at were the black hole was. He stretched out his arm to see if the black hole was still open.  
  
******************************  
  
Serena hart begin to race.  
  
She looked around the room. All of a sudden a wicked laugh filled the room. It was so loud Serena had to cover her ears. It got so loud she had to scream out, "Stop It!"  
  
As soon as she screamed the laughing stopped. All she cold hear own is the her heavy breathing and the beating oh her own hart…  
  
*********************  
  
Author Note: sorry fore the short chapter I been a little busy… I hope you like my story do far. So please R&R! *giggles* 


	10. Darien

Michelle listened to all the footsteps surrounding her as she closed her eyes in a silent par.  
  
Rini and Hotaru came walking though the door. Lita eyes lit up as she saw them. She had to cover her mouth to keep her from yelling out. Mina looked at her happy expiration and looked over her shoulder so see what she was so happy about.  
  
Mina got up and ran over to the two girls. She gave them a big hug. The Lita soon followed. By that time Ami and Raye seen them two and in a flash were over there to see if they were ok.  
  
Michelle looked around to see what the fuss was about. When she saw Rini and Hotaru she smiled fore the first time since Amara was hurt.  
  
The girls led them over to the seats. Rini and Hotaru told everybody what happened with the crystal ball, Neo Queen Beryl, the ruby ring, and Serena.  
  
************************  
  
Serena took her hands off her ears, and looked around, and then yelled out, "Who are you?! Were are you?!" Serena clinched on to her broach.  
  
An eerie male voice came from the walls, "Welcome Serenity, to your new and last Home you ever have"  
  
Serena yelled out "Moon Crystal Power" and nothing happened. She gasped.  
  
The voice chucked.  
  
***********************  
  
Darien watched as his hand slowly disappears. He slowly walks forward as his arm stars to disappear.  
  
*************************  
  
Ami wonders what's tacking Darien so long so she looks out a window. She gasps at the sight. She runs to the door.  
  
The other girls follow her. Then they all run outside to try to stop him. They watch in horror as he disappears into nothingness.  
  
They try to follow him but the portal was fully closed.  
  
**************************  
  
Darien soon found himself in darkness. But he cloud feel that her was drawing ever closer to Serena. He just hopes he's not to late. 


End file.
